Superman: Project Krypton
Superman: Project Krypton is a Action-adventure, Beat 'em up video game by Warner Bros. Games Montréal and released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 3, PS4, Wii U and Xbox One. Based on DC Comic's superhero, Superman. This takes place 6 mounths after the events of Batman: Arkham City. The game is presented from the third-person perspective with a primary focus on Superman's powers, flight, super-strength, invulnerability to non-magical attacks, super-speed, vision powers (including x-ray, heat-emitting, telescopic, infra-red, and microscopic vision), super-hearing, super-intelligence, and super-breath that can be used in combat and exploration. With the exception of being vulnerable to Kryptonite or radiation of the Red Sun. It's going to be longer than the Batman: Arkham series. Most of the game's leading characters are voiced by actors who have appeared in other media based on the DC Animated Universe; George Newbern, Kevin Conroy, Dana Delany, Clancy Brown, David Kaufman, Summer Glau and Corey Burton reprised their roles as Superman, Batman, Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Jimmy Olsen, Supergirl and Brainiac respectively. Synopsis Characters Project Krypton as features a large ensemble cast of characters from the history of Superman ''comics. Several voice actors, who worked on the DC Animated Universe series of film and television, reprise their roles for the game. George Newbern voices Superman, a superhero from the planet Krypton known as the Man of Steel who follows truth, justice and the American way, Dana Delany voices Lois lane, a beautiful headline-hunting reporter, Clancy Brown voices Superman's wealthy, power-mad industrialist arch-enemy, Lex Luthor. David Kaufman voices Jimmy Olsen the photojournalist and Lois' co-worker, Kevin Conroy voices Batman, a superhero trained to the peak of human physical perfection and an expert in martial arts, Summer Glau voices Supergirl, Superman's cousin and the Maid of Might and Corey Burton voices Braniac, a robotic/computerized being from Krypton. Setting After many failed attempts to destroy Superman, Lex Luthor joins forces with a robotic being known as Brainiac to destroy th Man of Steel once and for all and order to do that, Brainiac needs Luthor to collect kryptonian amper crystals that crash landed all over Metropolis to transform the earths into a new Krypton (brainaic's image in secret). Plot The story begins in Metropolis where Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen are at a press conference held by Lex Luthor who iks giving a demonstration of LexCorp's new improve LexoTrooper(TITAN) when a group armed thugs attending to steal the LexoSoldier Characters Heroes/Allies *Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El: The main protagonist of the game. *Lois Lane: Superman's love interest. *Jimmy Olsen: *Catherine "Cat" Grant: Both a reporter and a shameless man-chaser, who tried to seduce Superman very often. *Perry White: *Professor Emile Hamilton (Victor Brandt): He *Supergirl/Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El (Summer Glau): The Secondary Playable She'll be wearing her blue and red uniform and she'll helping out her cousin Superman. *Batman/Bruce Wayne (Kevin Conroy): A Third Playable Character. He came to Metropolis find the remaining TITAN formula sent by Joker until Lex got his hands on it. Like Oracle, Batman will provide Superman with intelligence for his detective work. He's a DLC Playa *Robin/Tim Drake (Troy Baker): Batman's third sidekick, and a DLC non-playable character. Also wears his 2nd Robin costume. *Oracle/Barbara Gordon (Kimberly Brooks): Batman's Communications specialist and hacker and a non-playable character. *Talia Al Ghul: Revived from the Lazarus Pit. *Inspector William Henderson *Maggie Sawyer (Grey DeLisle): *Metropolis Police Department/Special Crimes Unit **S.C.U. Officer Nash **S.C.U. Officer Grace **S.C.U. Officer Michael ** Villains/Adversaries *Lex Luthor: The main antagonist. He teams up with Brainiac *Mercy Graves: Luthor's secretary *Brainiac: The secondary main antagonist. *Lex Luthor's Men. *Conduit/Kenny Braverman: He became Lex's second hired bodyguard next to Mercy. Conduit wears body armour that provides some protection from energy and physical attacks. His body armor allows him to fly. He has three extendable cables on each arm which he can ensnare or attack an opponent. *Metallo/John Corban (Paul Blackthorne): based off the Public Enemies version, and is the first boss. *Bizzaro (George Newbern): *Volcana/Claire Selton (Peri Gilpin): *Livewire/Leslie Willis (Lori Petty): *Doomslayer: A robotic replica of Doomsday created by Brainiac. *Deathstroke (Mark Rolston): *Atomic Skull/Joseph Martin (Dee Bradley Baker): *Hellgrammite (Steven Blum): He joins up with Lex Luther into finding the crystals *Bane (J.B. Blanc): He comes to Metropolis to hunt Batman down *Doomsday (Cameo only) *Toyman (Cameo only) *Parasite (Cameo only) *General Zod (Cameo only) *Luminus (Cameo only) *the Prankster (Cameo only) *Silver Banshee (Cameo only) *LexCorp Soldiers: Wearing armored cybernetic suits to combat Superman both on the ground and air. **TITAN Soldiers: After getting the Serum, Luthor improved the formula for the subject to stay sane as Bane after the transformation. Unaware to Batman, Dr. Young once worked at LEXcorp. *Brainiac Drones: *TITAN Henchman: Others *Bibbo Bibbowski (Brad Garrett) *Steve Lombard *Dr. Penellope Young (Mentioned only) *Mr. Mxyzlptlk (Jeff Bennett): His role is similar to The Riddler's as Mr. Mxyzlptlk has spread and hidden clues and his trophies all over Metropolis to unlock Concept Arts, Bios, Character trophies and Challenge Maps. *Lobo (Cameo only) *Sam Lane Locations of Metropolis *Daily Planet *Stryker's Island Penitentiary *LexCorp Tower *Subway *Centennial Park *Metropolis Police Department (M.P.D.) *Metropolis Museum of Art *Metropolis Grand Hotel *S.T.A.R. Labs *Suicide Slums *Metropolis Athlete Club *Brainac's Skull Ship Gameplay Project Krypton is an open world action-adventure. A combat system that allows physical attacks to overpower super-enemies, and a wide variety of ranged superpowers to disarm and entrap enemies in the surrounding environment. Notes *Unlike the Batman Arkham series, Superman's suit won't get ripped, and tattered through out the game. Voice Cast *George Newbern as Superman, Bizarro *Dana Delany as Lois Lane *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Summer Glau as Supergirl *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Corey Burton as Brainiac *David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen *Alan Tudyke as Perry White, Henchmen, Kryptonian guard (flashbacks) *Emmanuelle Chriqui as Catherine "Cat" Grant *Rick D. Wasserman as Conduit, Criminals, LexCorp Guard *Paul Blackthorne as Metallo *Peri Gilpin as Volcana *Lori Petty as Livewire *Stana Katic as Talia Al Ghul *Steven Blum as Hellgramite, Henchmen, Parasite (Hologram) *Dee Bradley Baker as Atomic Skull *Wally Kurth as Inspector Henderson, LexCorp Guard *Grey DeLisle as Maxima, MPD Officer Grace *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mxylptk, MPD Officer, Criminals *Fred Tatasciore as TITAN Henchman, TITAN Soldier, Criminals *Kevin Michael Richardson as LexCorp Guard, M.P.D. Officer Nash *Victor Brandt as Emil Hamilton *Michael Gough as Jor-El, LexCorp Guard *Jim Meskimen as General Zod (Hologram) Additional voices *J.B. Blanc *Kath Soucie *Cindy Robinson *Dave Boat Crew *Amanda Wyatt: Voice Director Retail Editions Soundtrack The Superman: Project Krypton – Original Video Game Score is produced by by WaterTower Music. The album features 19 songs written for the game. Ron Fish and Nick Arundel, composers for Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City, returned to write music for Project Krypton. # Skins Superman *''Default *''1940s'' *''Animated Series'' *''Richard Donner'' *''Returns'' *''Pod Suit'' *''Man of Steel'' *''New 52'' *Injustice Batman *''Default'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''The Dark Knight Returns'' *Sinestro Corps *''New 52'' *The Dark Knight Trilogy Supergirl *''Default'' *''70s'' *''New 52'' *''Matrix'' *''Linda Danvers'' *''90's animated series'' Category:DC Comics Category:Video Games Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Romance Category:Superheroes Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4